international_wrestling_entertainmentfandomcom-20200215-history
WCW Monday Night Nitro (November 18, 1996)
The November 18, 1996 Edition of WCW Monday Nitro was held in the Florence Civic Center in Florence, South Carolina. This was the Nitro before, World War 3. Results ; ; *La Parka defeated Juventud Guerrera at 9:22 with a corkscrew off the top onto a standing Guerrera. *Mike Tenay substituted for Tony Schiavone mid-way through the match, alongside Larry Zbyszko. :*During the contest, it was noted Harlem Heat would face Jacques Rougeau & Carl Oulette at the pay-per-view. :*La Parka's debut *J Crown Champion The Ultimate Dragon (w/ Sonny Onoo) defeated WCW Cruiserweight Champion Dean Malenko via disqualification at 4:02 when Malenko sent Dragon over the top rope with a backdrop, moments after Malenko knocked an interfering Onoo into the ring. :*During the bout, Rey Mysterio Jr. cut an insert promo in which he said he wanted another shot at Malenko. :*During the bout, it was noted Malenko would face Psychosis and Dragon would face Mysterio at World War III *Jacques Rougeau & Carl Oulette (w/ Col. Rob Parker) defeated Marcus Alexander Bagwell & Scotty Riggs at 5:24 when Jacques defeated Bagwell after Riggs accidentally caused Bagwell and Jacques to butt heads, with Oulette then putting his partner on Bagwell behind the referee's back. :*Prior to the bout, it was noted Sister Sherri would get 5 minutes in the ring with Parker if Harlem Heat beat Rougeau & Oulette at World War III. :*After the contest, Bagwell argued with Riggs for the loss. *Lex Luger defeated Hugh Morrus via submission with the Torture Rack at 4:22. :*During the bout, Arn Anderson cut an insert promo on Luger regarding their upcoming match Saturday in Baltimore. :*It was also noted during the match that Chris Benoit would face Kevin Sullivan in Baltimore in a rematch of their Great American Bash falls count anywhere contest and that Ric Flair would make an appearance. :*After the bout, Gene Okerlund conducted an in-ring interview with Luger regarding his recent winning streak and participating in World War III, during which Okerlund said Luger was the odds-on favorite. :*Moments later, Sting came out of the crowd with a baseball bat and shoved Luger with it before handing the bat over to Luger and leaving the ring *Chris Jericho defeated Johnny Grunge with the missile dropkick at 5:21 after Grunge crashed through a table set up in the ring. :*During the bout, Eric Bischoff noted Jericho would soon be on a tour of Japan. :*Nick Patrick was shown watching on during the contest from the aisle. :*After the match, Gene Okerlund conducted an interview with Jericho in the aisle about his upcoming match with Patrick. :*Moments later, Teddy Long came out and apologized for getting Jericho into the match with his arm tied behind his back, with Jericho saying Long didn't do anything wrong and it was the only way he could get Patrick to agree to the match. *Jeff Jarrett defeated Bobby Eaton via submission with the figure-4 at 2:17. :*During the final moments of the bout, Ric Flair, his arm in a sling, came out to the ring. :*Moments later, Flair strutted in the ring with Jarrett. :*Gene Okerlund then conducted an interview in the ring with Jarrett & Flair regarding Jarrett facing The Giant at World War III and Sting attacking Jarrett the previous week. :*Flair then said Jarrett was in the Horsemen because Flair said so. :*Sting was shown watching on during the segment. *Big Bubba (w/ Jimmy Heart) defeated Jim Powers at 3:55 with the sidewalk slam *Chris Benoit (w/ Woman) defeated Eddie Guerrero at around the 12-minute mark with a roll over out of a hurricanrana into a roll up. :*During the bout, Kevin Sullivan cut an insert promo regarding his upcoming match with Benoit in Baltimore Other Segments *The show opened 5 minutes early as WCW Tag Team Champions Scott Hall & Kevin Nash laid out The Nasty Boys, High Voltage, and Ciclope & Galaxy with steel chairs :*Moments later, Hall & Nash confronted Tony Schiavone at ringside about comments he made towards them the previous week :*Hall & Nash then cut a promo on facing Meng & The Barbarian at World War III as part of their triangle match :*Moments later, they went backstage and were jumped by Meng & the Barbarian as Jimmy Heart cheered on his men :*The two teams brawled in the backstage area and out of the arena as the show went to commercial break *After the commercial break, Schiavone walked out of the show after having his well being threatened by the nWo *Featured a vignette of J Crown Champion Ultimate Dragon, with highlights from WCW and Japan, as Mike Tenay discussed his recently winning the eight title belts in Japan *Included the announcement that Meng & the Barbarian vs. Ciclope & Galaxy, WCW TV Champion Lord Steven Regal vs. WCW Cruiserweight Champion Dean Malenko, Jeff Jarrett vs. Mike Enos, |Arn Anderson vs. Bunkhouse Buck would take place on WCW Saturday Night, Chris Jericho and Kevin Sullivan would also be in action, and the show would also feature a nWo match *Featured a close up of a fan in the crowd, wearing a nWo T-shirt and holding a Hulk Hogan and Roddy Piper IWF LNJ action figure, as the commentary team discussed the possibility of a Hogan vs. Piper match in WCW *Included footage from the previous weekend's WCW Saturday Night in which Chris Jericho, alongside Teddy Long, confronted Nick Patrick, in a neckbrace, and his lawyer, during which Jericho challenged Patrick to a match at World War III with one arm tied behind his back *Featured WCW World Champion Hulk Hogan, alongside Ted Dibiase, Virgil, and Elizabeth, confronting Eric Bischoff at the commentary table and forcing Bischoff to admit that Hogan was a better wrestler, actor, and was richer than Roddy Piper :*After Bischoff reluctantly agreed to say everything Hogan wanted, the nWo members returned backstage *Included Okerlund conducting an interview in the aisle with Diamond Dallas Page about rejecting the nWo's offer to join them as their eighth member :*Moments later, Giant with the WCW US title, Syxx, Hall, & Nash came out :*Nash eventually told Page, quoting '2001: A Space Odyssey,' "It's going to be something very beautiful happen tonight, very beautiful" *Featured a closing in-ring segment in which Bischoff apologized for what Hogan made him say earlier in the show and that he was doing everything he could to get Piper to sign to face Hogan :*Moments later, Piper appeared and said he had never heard so many lies from people that weren't him :*Piper then said his first child was born in Charlotte and he was happy to be back in the Carolinas, then saying he was being chased by the cops at the same time the highway from Charlotte to Columbia, S.C. was being built :*Piper then quoted LL Cool J, "You slap Roddy Piper and you didn't get a hassle" - then pointing at Bischoff - "you're a liar" :*Piper then asked Bischoff details about his supposed trip to Oregon to see Piper, then said "Listen, you piece of shit" before the entire nWo came out to the ring and Hogan hugged Bischoff :*Nash, Giant, Hall, Syxx, and Vincent held Piper as Hogan said Bischoff was working with the nWo and that no one knew Piper's name before he wrestled Hogan :*Police swarmed the ring as Piper repeatedly spat at Hogan and had to be held back by the other nWo members :*The nWo eventually left the ring, leaving Piper in the ring with a dozen cops :*Piper then took the mic and said he would be at World War III with a contract "in my teeth" Commentators *Bobby Heenan *Eric Bischoff *Larry Zbyszko *Mike Tenay Ring Announcer *David Penzer Image Gallery Nitro 11-18-96 1.png Nitro 11-18-96 2.png Nitro 11-18-96 3.png Nitro 11-18-96 4.png Nitro 11-18-96 5.png Nitro 11-18-96 6.png Nitro 11-18-96 7.png Nitro 11-18-96 8.png Nitro 11-18-96 9.png Nitro 11-18-96 10.png Nitro 11-18-96 11.png Nitro 11-18-96 12.png Nitro 11-18-96 13.png Nitro 11-18-96 14.png Nitro 11-18-96 15.png Nitro 11-18-96 16.png Nitro 11-18-96 17.png Nitro 11-18-96 18.png Nitro 11-18-96 19.png External links